Can't Forget You
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sasuke terperangkap dalam sebuah kebohongan demi kekasihnya yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih palsu untuk seorang wanita yang ditinggal mati suaminya. "Kumohon, jangan memaksaku untuk mencintai wanita lain."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: (Hina) SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, AU.

…

Summary:

Sasuke terperangkap dalam sebuah kebohongan demi kekasihnya yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih palsu untuk seorang wanita yang ditinggal mati suaminya. "Kumohon, jangan memaksaku untuk mencintai wanita lain."

…

 **Can't Forget You**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari ini, Sasuke mendengus kasar untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena situasi yang sulit mengharuskannya berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia sukai. Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama, waktu sebulan benar-benar terasa setahun bagi Sasuke. Yang lebih parah adalah status mereka sebagai kekasih palsu itu mulai membebani pikiran Sasuke. Jika bukan karena suatu alasan penting dalam hidupnya, ia tidak mau menjalani hal berat seperti ini—menjadi seorang kekasih palsu.

Sejam berlalu dan Sasuke masih duduk di kursi yang sama dengan secangkir kopi di atas meja yang sudah tandas sedari tadi. Namun kekasih palsunya itu, Hinata masih belum memulai pembicaraan sedikit pun. Bukannya ia tidak senang, sejujurnya ia bersyukur karena tidak harus memulai sebuah obrolan membosankan dengan wanita di depannya tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke benar-benar merasa sudah mati karena bosan. Jika saja Sakura berada di tempat ini mungkin situasi seperti sekarang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Benar, alasannya terjebak di sini adalah karena permintaan Sakura. Saat itu Sakura memaksanya sembari menangis hebat agar Sasuke mau menjadi kekasih Hinata yang baru saja ditinggal mati suaminya karena bunuh diri. Sakura bilang, Hinata sering kehilangan kendali, ia selalu mencoba bunuh diri dan menjerit histeris ketika mengingat kematian suaminya hingga membuatnya harus mengkonsumsi obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi untuk menghilangkan depresinya. Jika mengingat hal itu, Sasuke ingin segera pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin kacau.

"Hinata." ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Wanita itu menoleh. "A-Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." pada akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan karena akan membuat Sakura sangat marah. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak kuat menjalani hal seperti ini, ia terlalu mencintai Sakura lebih dari apa pun.

Hinata tersentak, ia tidak percaya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba.. "K-Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya memikirkan Kiba di setiap pertemuan kita. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku merasa cemburu." ucapnya berdusta, ia berharap Hinata akan mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin bersamanya.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong dengan mengatakan hal itu, aku mengerti maksudmu Sasuke- _kun_." jawab Hinata sembari menutup mulutnya menahan tawa membuat Sasuke membelalakan mata karena terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata yang begitu tenang.

"Kau tahu?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Lagipula kau mencintai sepupuku 'kan? Kalian sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Sangat tidak wajar jika kau tiba-tiba menjadikan aku kekasihmu begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sakura."

"Maaf selama ini aku membohongimu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, justru akulah yang telah merepotkan kalian. Kalau begitu cepatlah temui Sakura, dia pasti sedang menunggumu." titahnya sembari mengeluarkan sedikit air mata membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata semakin menunjukan wajah jeleknya di tempat seperti ini.

"Terima kasih Hinata, aku pergi."

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya sayu. Sejujurnya ia berbohong, kenyataannya adalah Hinata benar-benar menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Kiba. Wanita itu senang ketika akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan kalau pemuda itu menyukainya meskipun Hinata tahu itu semua bohong.

Lagipula Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan Kiba, justru di setiap pertemuan mereka berdua wanita itu selalu memikirkan bagaimana membuat Sasuke senang. Namun Hinata tidak bisa melihat orang yang disukainya menderita karenanya. Hinata tahu hati pemuda itu hanya untuk Sakura. Selalu dan selamanya.

Setelah semua ini berakhir, mungkin kesepian lah yang akan menemaninya seperti sebelumnya.

…

Sementara itu Sasuke terus berlari dengan begitu bahagia karena terlepas dari belenggu hubungan palsunya yang selama ini begitu menyiksannya. Pemuda itu terus berlari hingga ia melihat Sakura tengah berdiri di sebuah taman melihat pohon sakura yang sudah memutih tertutupi salju. Tempat kesukaan mereka berdua.

"Sakura…" napas Sasuke terengah-terengah bercampur uap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan terkejut. "S-Sasuke… - _Kun_?

Sasuke tersenyum hangat kemudian pemuda itu berlari menerjang Sakura lalu memeluknya begitu erat seolah tidak ingin dilepaskan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bersama orang lain selain dirimu." ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kumohon, jangan pernah kembali memaksaku untuk mencintai wanita lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura menangis mendengarnya. Ia begitu bodoh memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan hal itu, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu jika Sasuke lah yang sangat menderita, ia tidak tahu pemuda itu benar-benar sangat mencintainya hingga seperti ini.

"Hm, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh penyesalan, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali, Sasuke- _kun_."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berciuman di bawah serpihan salju yang mulai turun.

.

.

END


End file.
